This invention is concerned with clinched joints, and more particularly, with automated monitoring of clinching to ensure the quality of clinched joints, including, but not limited to, the quality of button diameter and button bottom thickness.
Among the well-known ways of joining sheets of metal are so-called clinched joints in which the operation of a punch relative to a die deforms contiguous metal sheets in a manner that produces a joint button interlocking the sheets. One form of clinching apparatus uses a die having die segments that are displaced laterally relative to a die anvil during formation of a joint. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,150,513 issued Sept. 29, 1992 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,581,860 issued Dec. 10, 1996. While such clinching apparatus is capable of making excellent clinched joints, there are occasions when the joints are unacceptable, because, for example, the bottom of the joint button is too thin.